1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to Internet communications and mechanisms that enable contextual data to be exchanged between web clients and web servers. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention provide infrastructure and both client and server-side functionality to enable location data, device capabilities, operating system capabilities and user data to be selectively, securely, efficiently and cost-effectively delivered over any web connection between a web-enabled device and a web server and/or web services, thereby enabling various business usage models, such as local search, local advertising, location-based services, privacy, on-line identity solutions, mobile asset management, mobile data policy management, mobile coupons, proximity marketing, personalized content, permission marketing and closed-loop virtual/physical marketing among others.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enterprise customers need a simple and cost-effective solution that enables their customers or employees to transmit real-time location, device and user data over the Internet to support personalized content and services. Users want a better experience and control over their privacy. Businesses need a cost-effective, efficient way of supporting mobile employees, delivering location-based services, and properly formatted, relevant content to their customers. They need to do all of this regardless of the device or network connection. Current solutions and services require high CAPEX/OPEX commitments and don't offer persistence across different networks.
On the other side of the value chain, consumers using mobile devices are subjected to a poor user experience in terms of data entry, latency and content formatting—creating unnecessary transactional friction. Additionally, the advent of mobile marketing exposes consumers to unwanted interruptions. They are demanding technologies that are convenient, yet still give them privacy and control over their privacy. The issues of convenience, privacy and control must be addressed before businesses and consumers can fully realize the economic and social benefits of the mobile Web.